Welcome to the Show
by TheMoostachedHero
Summary: Oliver was bored. Very bored. Also he was sick and tired of the 1P nations hogging all of the spotlight. The plan he came up with may be crazy, but hey, that's normal Oliver! rated T for Violence USUK/2PUSUK based off the song Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please bear with me ^^; I'm sorry if it's short too! **

Oliver Kirkland stared out the window. It was a sunny mid June day at his home in England. With a soft sigh, he directed his gaze back at his small pile of paperwork, cup of tea, and the local newspaper beside him. He took a small sip of his tea and glanced at the local newspaper. The headline caught his attention. The words themselves he did not absorb at all. He just stared at the words. They were about a nation doing some deed or something amazing. Certainly it wasn't another 2P nation like he was. _No,_ they couldn't get any attention at all apparently.

Oliver just rolled his eyes, crumpled up the paper angrily, and threw it in the rubbish bin.

"Why can't _WE _have the newspaper headlines?" He thought aloud to himself.  
At the same time, he was wondering why he was acting like this. For some reason he was acting really mad at everything. Usually, he was happy. Most could say he was always _too_ happy. Oliver just figured he was going through a small phase. He could help but be angry though. He wanted him and his friends (if you can call them that) to have some time to bask n the limelight instead of the goody two shoes counterparts of theirs.

"Why can't _WE_ have the spotlight for once?" Oliver wondered again, tapping his index finger on the rim of his cup filled with tea.

Suddenly, his face broke into a devilish smirk. He knew just what to do, but he needed help. And he also knew exactly who to call to help him with his plan. Oliver grabbed his fairly new iPhone and and searched through the contacts. It didn't take him long to find the name of the man he was looking for; Al Jones.

Arthur Kirkland sat don in his seat at a world meeting. He let out a 'hmph' as Alfred or otherwise known as America, blabbed on about superheroes and and global warming. A lot of the personified representatives of the nations of the world looked very unamused or even bored with what was going on currently in the meeting.

Germany gave a small cough to tell America he was done and had to sit down. When he did, Germany stood instead.

"Has anyone seen their '2Ps' or counterparts as of recently?" He asked the countries. A few nodded, gave a confused look or shook their heads.

Upon this question, England though back to Oliver, his 2P or counterpart. He openly shivered at the thought of him. The way they met when they were children had left a few scars also...

_ Arthur tripped and fell in a puddle. He heard a giggle behind him as he scrambled to get to his feet. _

_ "Oh Arthur~! You can't run from me for long~! I just wanna play! Please play with me Arthur!" _

_ His voice was sickeningly sweet and child like. But Arthur had to keep running despite how cold, wet and tired he was. He also didn't want to know what the insane pink haired child meant by 'play'. Arthur knew Oliver had that long and sharp knife with him. The thought of what he could mean scared him a lot and made him shiver._

_ Or was it the cold?_

_ The blonde kept running for his life. He was fast. However, Oliver was faster. Arthur tripped and fell over a rock and hit the ground, slightly ripping his dark green cloak and scratching his skin, causing it to bleed. Oliver quickly caught up with him. _

_ The bright blue eyed boy stood over Arthur as lightning flashed behind him in a cliché way. Oliver giggled and touched Arthur's nose_

_ "Boop! Tag!You're it~!" He said, before running away, giggling even more. _

_ Arthur curled up in a ball on the wet ground as rain poured on him. _

_ What the bloody hell just happened?!_

"England... England!"

Arthur blinked back to reality as his flashback ended. The voice that broke him out of it was serious and accented.

"Huh...?" Arthur stared back at the stern looking face of Germany and glanced at the staring nations.

"I said: have you seen your 2P self recently?" Germany repeated.

England thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No not recently, the last time I saw Oliver was March I think..."

Germany gave a small nod then asked the other countries and before Arthur knew it, the meeting was over.

Al lounged on the plush sofa as Oliver came in with a cup of tea and a -vegan- cupcake for him.

Al paid no attention to either of the treats. He thought it was poisoned. It was most likely too, not like it would effect him...

Al finally spoke. "So, Oliver, You wanted to tell me something?"

Oliver nodded and sat across from the tanned American. "I need your help. I have a plan so we can have the spotlight for a change,"

Al looked curious to know this plan. He had been wanting attention lately...

Oliver spoke up, curing his curiosity. "We... erm... '_take care of'_ our 1Ps~"

Al knew exactly what he meant and smirked evilly.

This would be fun~...

**A/N: I'm sorry of the shortness and boringness! But if you wanna give me pointers and tips about it that would be greatly appreciated! Also if you have read this please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is probably a bit longer than chapter 1. And has more action in it! Yay! Action!**

**Warnings: Blood and character injury. **

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked home from the meeting. It was in London this time so he chose to walk home instead of wasting gas.

It was about 8:30 PM and the sun was sinking low in the horizon. It created a pinkish purplish orange sky.

It was a some what normal day. However, little did he know, there was a certain pink haired British man watching him.

Yes Oliver was on top of a building watching Arthur in silence. Obviously he was waiting for something. And well... He was.

Oliver twirled the knife he was holding skillfully in his fingers. After a bit and as Arthur turned into the alleyway he was hiding in was when Oliver smiled.

It wasn't the type of smile you'd give a friend or family member though. It was a full out insane ear-to-ear toothy grin. _This_ was what he was known for.

Arthur felt like he was being watched, and he was actually, but he didn't know that. He just shrugged it off and kept walking down the alleyway shortcut to his house.

The sun had finished its descent into the horizon creating a dark blue night sky littered with stars.

Oliver cracked his knuckles and winced slightly at the small pain emitting from them.

Feeling the time was right he leaped gracefully off the building and landed in front of Arthur

Arthur's eyes widened.

"H-hello Oliver..." He stuttered, surprised at his sudden appearance. Oliver just grinned back at him, his special knife in hand.

Arthur caught sight of the knife and started to back up a little scared. However, with each step he took Oliver took two steps closer to the blonde.

Before Arthur even knew it, there was a knife in his stomach.

Arthur let out a loud scream of pain as Oliver giggled, twisted and then pulled the knife out with a sickeningly sound.

Arthur crumbled to the ground as dark red blood, his own, pooled around him. Oliver stabbed him two more times before sticking his finger in the blood and licking it hungrily off his fingers.

"Mmmm~ Yummy~" he said gleefully before leaving.

Arthur was barely alive at this point. He tried to keep his eyes open but they drooped and shut.

The Brit was unconscious by the time America showed up.

"Iggy!" He screamed and held the hand of his former care taker.

Oliver smirked in victory from his hiding place.

An emergency meeting was called after America found the almost dead body of England. All of the countries looked tense and worried. Some weaker more childlike countries even cried. There was a single empty chair where England usually sat for he was taken to the hospital.

Even the usually happy nations looked solum and sorrowful.

Germany broke the sad silence. "As you all know, England was found stabbed almost to death." Most of the nations nodded. Germany continued. "The attempted murderer has not been found or identified... So until he/she is, For safety, everyone must keep a usable weapon on them at all times in case of attack or assault..." The blue eyed blonde looked at all of the nations. "And hopefully England will be okay..."

America looked down at his lap. _If only he had been sooner..._

Alfred vowed to find this murderer and put them to juslice for the sake of him and his friends. He was the hero after all.

Little did the countries know, they were being watched by Al and Oliver.

Al smirked. "Weapons huh? And I thought just killing them would be fun."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"With them fighting back it will be a lot more fun!" He said happily.

Al watched as America tensed up. "Ah... I can't wait to pound that pretty little face of his into a bloody pulp!" The red eyed American smirked and that smirk turned into a half grin at his thought.

Oliver smiled evilly, his plan was going smoothly and soon all of those countries will be injured or dead.

_ That's when his fun really began_.

* * *

**A/N: OMG don't kill me please! I swear I have nothing against England (he's my favourite 1P actually) I just hurt him for the plot! **

**RnR? Pwease?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For my friend Sarah :)**

**I don't own Hetalia or 2P Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 3

Arthur's eyes slowly opened. Not accustomed to the bright light he quickly shut them, making a cringed face. He waited a few moments before opening them again, blinking away the neon spots in his eyes from the bright lights overhead.

He attempted to get up but a pain exploded in his lower stomach. He hissed at the pain and stopped.

The room was white. Very white. The kind of white that it hurts to stare at. Yeah. That blinding. He assumed he was in a hospital room.

He was in fact right. He was in a hospital. The problem was he couldn't remember why and how he even got there in the first place! All that he knew was that he was in pain. A lot of pain.

He threw away the white sheets to see equally white sheets and yet another (you guessed it) white hospital gown on his thin pale body.

Arthur's curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the gown to inspect his stomach. Maybe he had his appendix removed or something...

Boy was he wrong!

There were three narrow slits in no apparent order staring at him. Each of them looked as if they were bleeding recently. Also they looked stitched and cleaned.

However, the sight made the blonde shiver and let go of the gown.

"O-oh my god... Oh my god..." His hand came to his mouth to cover it. His breathing got very heavy and his emerald green eyes went huge.

"I-I was stabbed?!" He stared in complete shock at absolutely nothing as he tried to decipher what had happened. All that he remembered was walking from the meeting into the alleyway near his home. Something definitely happened in the alleyway...but what? He couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

Arthur sighed as he let go of his brooding thoughts. Deciding to think more later, he sat up ignoring the searing pain in his stomach.

Just as he did so, a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling Mister Kirkland~?" She said in a forced voice.

"A bit sore... But I'm fine..." Arthur said as he scanned over the woman. She wore a short dress and high heels, the classic nurse's outfit and she wore them quite well...But when his eyes made contact with her face he knew this was no nurse.

'Her' eyes were a bright blue and 'she' had cotton candy pink hair. If it weren't for the face mask, Arthur knew there would be freckles dotting their cheeks. He knew exactly who they were. He wasn't that stupid to not know!

"Oliver...?" He asked quietly wondering why exactly his doppelgänger was cross dressing.

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. 'How did he know? My disguise was perfect!' He thought.

No matter. He pulled off his face mask and also took out a long butcher's knife from seemingly nowhere.

"Al~!" The man in the dress yelled to his companion.

The menacing American burst into the room wielding his trusty bat. He eyed Oliver with a smirk for just a split second then they darted to the surprised Arthur.

Arthur just stared at the man with the bat, a bit scared.

"H-hey! Wh-what are you about to do with that?" Arthur stuttered.

"I'm going to hit you, you Idiot." Al huffed.

"W-well you don't have to do that!"

"I know that." He raised the bat and swung. The bat made contact hard with The side of Arthur's face, the wall was splattered with blood and Oliver grinned at the scene. "I want to." Al said to the unconscious and bloody body of the Brit.

~~~the next day at the world summit meeting~~~

All of the countries were gossiping worriedly. Word had gotten out that England went missing from his hospital room the previous day.

Although the nations were sad, the saddest was America. He was quite fond of the blonde. He wanted to keep England safe when he was healing. He had failed.

A hero _never _fails.

Suddenly, he stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. He shouted over the entire world meeting. However, his voice was not obnoxious as it usually is.

"I am going to find England!"

With that, he just left. Nobody questioned him. For they knew if you question America you will be met with loud laughter and hard slap on the back.

The nations just stared as the double doors slammed behind the sunny-blonde.

America walked out of the London meeting room and thought for a moment where to begin.

If he were a kidnapper, who would he be? And where would he be? He would have to be very evil... But why would he target countries and not humans?

Many, many questions racked his mind. He decided to go to the only really evil person he knew. His own second player, Al.

Realizing he's in London and not America he had to go to Oliver, England's 2P instead.

All he had to do now was find where Oliver lives. That wouldn't be too hard.

_Right? _

It was quite hard for the American to track down the cheery Englishman. He ended up resorting to a phone book. This was taking way too long.

"Geez, this is harder than I thought it would be..." He said aloud to nobody in mind.

Long story short, Alfred finally found Oliver's house.

'I'll have to sneak in... Tom Clancy, don't fail me now!' He thought, silently opening a window and climbing in.

A piercing scream and a girlish giggle filled the air.

"Hm..." He listened and looked at the innocent looking basement door. "The sounds are coming from there..." He said quietly. Alfred's gloved hand grasped the door and opened it slowly. He cursed when it made a loud creak.

Bright blue eyes met his sky blue ones and stared at them for a few moments.

"Oh crap..." Alfred spoke softly making a certain red eyed American notice him.

Both pairs of eyes narrowed at him.

Oliver charged with his Special knife. America quickly pulled out his gun and shot. He got Oliver in the arm and he growled, his eyes now a swirl of pink and blue.

"Oh damn..." Alfred cussed, aiming the pistol at the smaller man. Instead of firing, he got a nailed bat to the side.

Alfred groaned and fled down the stairs but skidded to a stop at what he saw.

Chained to the wall was a bruised and bloody England.

"O-Oh god!" He scrambled back and fell on his butt with an 'oof'.

"Y-you two... _You_ did this?!" Alfred stuttered, terrified.

"A-...Alfred..." A raspy voice said. The voice came from Arthur himself.

Alfred stared at him. "I-Iggy?"

England coughed up blood and frowned.

"I-I told you to n-never call me that..." England was the same old England, he was almost dead, but still the same!

America smiled weakly. At least he was alive.

Al suddenly grabbed Alfred by his hair and slammed him into the stone hard wall, a loud crack filled the room and a spot of blood was left on the wall.

England's eyes widened.

"A-AMERICA!"

_To be continued._

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Iggy's alive! Alfie's hurt! What'll happen next? RnR to find out!**

**Thank you to my reviewers I'm glad someone actually read this *sniffle* and thank you to my favorite-ers! You guys are equally special! **

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas for this story you are welcome to PM me! **

**Also, this story might have some USUK... And 2PUSUK. So if that bothers you I'm sorry, it won't be a lot. Meaning no lemons. **

**-themoostachedhero**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. -; I was busy 'n stuff! **

**A new character appears! And pairings come in! I'd tell you which but that'd spoil it~.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot~. **

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Matt walked up to the pinkish purplish door of his former caretaker. He banged on the door several times.

"Yo pops, You home?"

No reply. With a sigh he kicked down the door.

His eyes widened at what he saw. His own brother, Al, and Oliver were kissing. Quite deeply in fact. Oliver was on Al's lap with his hands on his shoulder. Soft little moans came from the smaller man as Al ran his hands along Oliver's body.

"Having fun there?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Al noticed and pushed the blushing Oliver away and blushed a little, just a little, himself.

"S-sup Matt. Don't you know how to knock?!" Al yelled.

Matt huffed and looked at his brother.

"I don't think I need to knock. Now can you two lovebirds stop canoodling so we can get down to business?"

Al blushed more.

"We are _not_ in love!" He yelled.

Oliver felt hurt, but agreed. "Y-yeah... We're not..." He said, a little sadly.

Al looked over to Oliver but shook off his sorry feeling and resumed his bad boy look.

Matt plopped down onto their couch. Al and Oliver were already on the couch, but Oliver seemed to sneak to the couch Matt was on. This confused the American a little.

"Oliver...Sit with me."

"I don't want to. _Is that okay?!_" Oliver shouted, frustrated.

Al was shocked at his outburst. He _never _yelled like that.

With a sigh, Oliver got up and walked upstairs.

"You guys can discuss the plans..."

Even Matt was confused. But he shrugged.

"So how 'm I needed?"

Al decided to drop Oliver out of his mind.

"Right. You and I are gonna track down the large and/or powerful nations."

"Like...?"

"Russia, Germany, Canada..."

Matt smirked at the mention of his counterpart.

He hated him so, so, _SO _much.

"I will, gladly, accept your offer." Matt said.

Al grinned. "Good. Now, I have to check on Ollie."

"Ollie?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Alfie's got a crush~." He sang.

"Shut up!"

"Alfie's got a crush~."

"Seriously Matt! Shut up!"

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?!" Al groaned.

"You love Pops."

Al sighed in frustration.

"I love Oliver. There." He said blandly.

"With feeling."

Al rolled his eyes.

"I~ _love~_ Oliver. Happy now?"

Matt stopped recording after he admitted his love.

"Ecstatic."

"I will kill you." Al glared.

-line break-

Oliver was crying into his pillow, his cat, Cupcake, beside him.

"Cuppy... I don't get him..."

"Meow~."

Oliver sighed.

"Sometimes he likes me... Maybe even loves me... But other times he wants nothing to do with me..."

"Meow~." Was all he got.

The blue eyed Englishman scratched behind the Scottish Fold's ear.

"I'm sure you care..." He said softly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oliver, let me in."

"No. Go away."

"Why should I? I want to know what's wrong!"

"Why do you care? You hate me! Plus you didn't say please!"

Al sighed, forcing back a chuckle.

"I don't hate you Oliver. I seriously don't. Now _please_ let me in."

Oliver opened the door and sniffed.

"Why do you act like it then?" He asked.

Al stopped for a moment... _Why did he act like that? _He was very embarrassed around him... Especially with people such as Matt around. However, his heart did soar whenever Oliver was around. Al had always tried to push away all of the guilt and feelings away. But now they came back full force as he realized the truth.

"Oliver... You want the truth right?"

"Yes."

"The truth... Is that... That I love you Oliver..." Al looked up at Oliver, who had widened his eyes.

Oliver softened and smiled. "I love you too..."

-line break-

Dark dungeon

Black

Dark dungeon

Black

Dark dungeon

Alfred was finally coming to again.

"A...Alfred...?" Came a voice to his left.

"...Arthur...?" He asked with a hoarse voice and a pounding headache.

"Alfred you've been out for days..." Arthur spoke.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"I was unconscious...?"

Arthur nods.

"What happened...?"

"You came to save me, you were caught, and you were slammed into the wall..."

Alfred's eyes widened. He remembered now... He was going to save his friend, the fight, and bam... Black.

His stupid counterpart started all of this! Well... _Their_ counterparts.

He just hoped nobody else was pulled into this...

"Arthur?" Alfred asked after a short period of silence.

Said Brit looked up.

"What if... Everyone ends up here?"

Arthur softens.

"Alfred don't think like that. I'm sure they'll be fine... We just need to find a way out." Arthur said, a little sternly.

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know..." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Don't you worship James Bond, Iggy?"

"I _have_ James Bond. That doesn't mean I _am _him. And don't call me Iggy." He somewhat yelled, hoping the two psychopaths didn't hear him. He let out a relieved sigh as they did not hear him.

"The last thing we need..." He spoke softer than usual. "Is a bunch of homicidal maniacs prancing around and running the world."

Alfred gave a nod of agreement.

"Yeah...not that we're not maniacs." He said. "Everyone is..."

Alfred made a very good point.

"You're right Alfred. Not everyone is perfect. But they are crazy, homicidal people. And I'm pretty sure Oliver is a cannibal."

Alfred chuckled a little.

"That wouldn't surprise me!" He said lightheartedly.

Arthur stopped.

"Alfred, that's why I like you. You can stay positive in dire situations like this..."

"Sometimes staying positive is what gets me through life. Some people find it annoying, but some people like me because of it." Alfred said, smiling at his companion.

"I envy you, America. I wish I could be happy and not worry about anything. I wish I had your... Oh how do I put this... Young-ness?" Arthur sighed.

Alfred was shocked. Envy _him_? Of _all_ nations he envies the one with the obesity problem and the large debt? Sure he doesn't worry about those things but still.

"Arthur..." Alfred started. "I just wish I wasn't a country sometimes. I wonder what it's like to grow old... To make your life what you want it to be. Without a single care in the world... And consider yourself lucky, England, you're the only one I've ever told this to. Ever."

Now it was Arthur's turn to be amazed.

"I...I never knew you could be so... So deep, I guess is the best way to put it..."

"I can't blame you Arthur. I usually don't seem like I'd ever have those thoughts."

Arthur thought for a moment.

"Since we're down here all alone I guess we shouldn't keep anything from each other."

Alfred was a little hesitant, but he agreed.

"Y-yeah... You go first." Alfred said tentatively.

Arthur went more pale than he already was.

"Well... I don't hate you... Despite how I act..." Arthur began to blush.

Alfred laughed uncertainly.

"I don't hate you either, Iggy!"

"Don't call me Iggy, git."

Alfred pouted in mock sadness.

"But it's cute! Like you!"

Arthur blushed even more.

"C-cute?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to blush.

"Y...yeah..."

"Alfred... I-"

Alfred cut him off.

"I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"I...I love you too, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones."

"Don't say my middle name! You've doomed us all!" Alfred shrieked.

Arthur chuckled.

"I can say your middle name!"

Alfred was now freaking out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Alfred! Shush!"

Alfred kept screaming. Arthur heard soft footsteps overhead.

"Alfred! They're coming down here! Shut up!" Arthur was beginning to panic.

Alfred still screamed.

The basement door opened to reveal Al and Oliver.

Oliver was hugging Al's arm, a dastardly grin on his face.

'_When did that happen?' _Arthur thought, a bit confused.

Alfred was still screaming.

"YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

It was clear to the second players that Alfred was started to hallucinate.

"Oh. He's dehydrated." Oliver said quite simply.

Al groaned and got him water out of the tap.

"Or he hasn't had fast food in too long..." Arthur snickered.

Oliver giggled, however Al rolled his eyes and forced the other American to drink the water.

"NO! NO HELP I'M DROWNING! AGHBLUBLURGBLURGBLURGBU."

Al growled.

"Shut up!" He said, slamming Alfred's head into the wall and making him drink the water.

Alfred was, yet again, knocked out.

"Again?" England sighed.

The duo just turned and walked upstairs.

Arthur looked over at his new lover with a deep sigh.

"I hope he's okay..." He said frowning.

He just hoped they'd be out of here soon.

* * *

**End note: Ah 2p!Usuk~ I love you so. **

**Well to make up for the small hiatus it's a fairly long chapter to satisfy all of you hungry dogs. **

**By the way thank you for almost double digit reviews! You guys are all awesome and I love all of you! *hugs and gives everyone a unicorn* **

**And finally thank you for bearing with me and my first fan fiction really ever. If you have any improvements or any ideas or little tips, please please PLEASE, don't hesitate to private message me! **

**Au Revoir, my pretties**

**-themoostachedhero**


End file.
